In Audrey's Eyes
by Danica Napier
Summary: 26 alphabetical one-shots/drabbles looking into the relationship between Percy and Audrey Weasley. Not written in any particular order.
1. Analysis

**Hi! So, I've recently become obsessed with the Percy/Audrey pairing, and I had to write something for them! Honestly, Percy was one of my favorite characters since I read the first book and saw the first movie, and I hate that J.K. Rowling made him into such a prat. But, I still love him anyway, even though I'm the complete opposite of him. Anyway, here's the first of (hopefully) twenty six chapters! **

Audrey Brown walked through the lobby of the Ministry of Magic and to the lift. She twiddled her thumbs as she waited for the other witches and wizards to get off the lift so she could meet her new boss, Percy Weasley.

She'd heard from her friends that he was a pompous git, and that he was far too ambitious for his own good. She heard that he was so obsessed with his work that he didn't even talk to his family anymore. She was extremely annoyed with him, even though she'd never met the man.

She walked through the hallway and stopped where a sign on the door said Percy Weasley. She sighed and knocked on the door, where she heard someone say, "Come in!"

That was when she saw Percy Weasley for the first time since Hogwarts. She was one year younger than him, but she had never known him, because she was in Hufflepuff.

He looked a lot different now. His hair was still bright red and curly, and he still wore those horn-rimmed glasses, but he looked lonely.

Audrey didn't realize that she had been staring at Percy, and immediately blushed and after being told what to do, she did her work as efficiently and quickly as possible. And when she was finally done for the night, she couldn't help but blush at her thoughts. _He is quite handsome too. _

Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was peeved that she only got one good look at him. She would have to find time to finish her analysis of Percy Weasley.

**So, what'd ya think? Sorry if these are short, but then again, these are drabbles! Please review! **


	2. Beautiful

**Hi! I've decided to update again, so here you go! Chapter 2!**

Audrey turned away from Percy so he couldn't see her lovesick eyes. It was hard to sit near him, especially when their breakup had been so hard on her. She was almost positive that he took it the same way.

"Are you finished with that yet?" She looked at Percy, who was looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"Yes." She sighed and turned away from him. She didn't want him to see how much he had hurt her. But she didn't get why they had broken up in the first place. He had only said that they couldn't see each other anymore, and that was it. He had shut the door on her, and she had run as fast as she possibly could to her friend, Rae's, flat. "Why?" She finally asked the question she was dying to hear him answer.

"Why what?" he asked indifferently. She whipped around and glared at him.

"Why did we break up?" she asked, her angriness melting away into sorrow.

"Because it is completely unprofessional for co-workers to date, Miss Brown," said Percy, and her eyes filled with tears. He had called her Miss Brown until they started dating.

"It's more than that," said Audrey. "It's in your eyes."

"I can assure you, Miss Brown, that there is nothing in my eyes except nerves," said Percy, and she rolled her eyes, temporarily forgetting that they were fighting.

"Not like that, Perce," she said, using her nickname for him. "I meant how you feel. I know that you aren't completely healed either."

"It doesn't matter," he said, turning away from her. "We should never have begun dating in the first place."

"And that's what I want to know! Why shouldn't we have dated, and why can't we be together now?" she burst out.

"Because I don't deserve you! I left my family, and they hate me now! I don't have friends, and if I did, they would be gone already! And I'm not like you. I've never been adventurous or daring, or brave, and I need rules and regulations and routines to live. We're completely different." Percy was breathing heavily.

Audrey's mouth dropped open at his confession. She couldn't believe how low he thought of himself. Of course, he had his flaws, but he had his strengths, and those outshone his flaws no matter what.

She couldn't bring herself to be mad at him. Instead, she took him into her arms and felt him shaking. She took him by his shoulders and looked at him, straight into his eyes.

"Percy Weasley, your family does not hate you, you do have friends, and yes, we're different, but you are the most beautiful man I've ever had the privilege of meeting. So if it makes you feel better, we both don't deserve each other." Audrey kissed his cheek briefly and when she pulled back, he had a small, shy smile on his face.

"I can live with that," Percy said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Good," said Audrey. "Just remember that you are beautiful to me."

"I'll probably forget," he said quietly. She smiled at him.

"But at least I'll always be here to remind you."

**Whoa! Angsty, cheesy and sappy all in one! That nearly killed me inside, hahaha, just kidding! I feel like I'm writing another one of my infamous (hahaha) Remus/Tonks stories, except for different reasons that the guy doesn't deserve the girl! Please review! **


End file.
